Supernova
by WolfGirl645
Summary: This story takes place right after the newborn fight in Eclipse. This is what SHOULD have happened if Bella had taken the time to reflect on her life. Angst.
1. Supernova

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series, but am a loyal fan. I do not make any money from writing this.

**A lot of the ideas here belong to Eclipse. I am just trying to stay close enough to story line. ** I am also sorry if it starts slow

The fight was over. Edward and Seth were over in the distance burning the chunks they had made out of Riley and Victoria. I should be happy, right? I should be jumping for joy. There was a lot of things I should be, but nothing that I was. All I wanted to do was run into Jacobs arms, but he was down at the main fight. Edward came over and wrapped an arm around me, meaning to be comforting. I took comfort, but it was not the comfort I wanted.

"Bella, is everything okay?" Edward asked, with concern in his voice.

"No. I mean yes. Can we just get down to the clearing?"

He seemed to consider my reaction in with my request. A look of confusion shot across his face, "Are you sure that everything is okay?"

"Yes, I just want to make sure everyone's alright."

The three of us made our way down the mountain silently. We were about a third of the way back when Seth let out a whimper and then started running the rest of the way.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I didn't even have to ask the question because I knew what his response was going to be. I knew he was going to say something had happened to one of the Wolves. I knew the wolf that it would have happened to would be my Jacob. I could still feel his lips on mine in that moment and looked to Edward for an answer.

A look of pain shot across Edward's face, "He was protecting the pack. Jacob stopped one of the newborns from attacking Leah, but the newborn threw him back. He's hurt Bella."

Judging my reaction to this and my initial instincts about getting back to the clearing, he threw me on his back and made it down the hills in minutes. When we got down to the clearing I noticed all the Cullens, minus Carlisle huddled around their own fire. The wolves were also missing.

"Where is he? I have to see him. Is he okay?" Panic was written all over my shaking voice.

"Calm down Bella," Edward replied as he helped me off of his back, "Carlisle took him home, and is working on helping him there. He has a lot of broken bones, but they should heal in a couple of weeks."

I tried to remain upright, but the strength seemed to leave me. Esme seemed to be next to me in an instant, helping me down to the grass. Suddenly Edward spoke.

"Esme, could you stay here with Bella? I want to go see what I can do to help Carlisle."

Esme nodded, and in the same instant Edward was gone. Alice left the side of the fire and came over to join us. She allowed me to lean on her. I believe she and Esme were having a conversation, but I was already in my own little world. All I could think about was Jacob. He was hurt because of me. Maybe if he didn't hear about mine and Edward's engagement, he would have been able to think more clearly. Maybe he wouldn't have gotten hurt. A million maybes flashed through my head. Then they were replaced by the wild kiss me and Jacob had shared, the heat flowing through my body, all over my body. There is no way he could have completely tricked me into that kiss- my body wouldn't have reacted like that if I hadn't wanted it too right? Rosalie's story passed through my head as well. I would never have children, and I thought that would be fine with me because if I had Edward, I didn't want anything else. But with Jacob I wanted everything. If I stayed with Edward there was so much I'd have to give up, but with Jacob I could really be me. And Jacob never hurt me, well never hurt me to the point that Edward did. Jacob only hurt me out of his dislike of Edward. I needed to go home to figure this out.

"Alice?" I was finally rejoining the real world.

"Yes Bella?"

"Can you take me home?"

She nodded and we were on our way back toward civilization.

*****************************************************************

Alice had tried to stay when she dropped me off, but I had insisted on remaining alone. Charlie wasn't home yet, and I could really use the time to myself. I think I was just starting to see Jacob's side to the story, but couldn't help but to feel guilty too. Edward had saved my life several times. But so had Jacob. I felt like an exploding star, a supernova, everything that I knew to be true, like my love for Edward, didn't matter anymore, because my whole world was collapsing. A just stared into space, contemplating everything, when Charlie came through the door.

"Bella, did you hear about what happened to Jacob. I warned Billy that those bikes were dangerous."

"I need to go up and see him."

Charlie nodded. "Edward and Carlisle were just leaving. But try not to disturb him Bells, I think they gave him a lot of pain medicine, and he might be sleeping by now. That doctor is something else. Jacob had a lot of broken bones, but the doctor just went to fixing them, like it was nothing."

"That's Carlisle for you." I smiled and headed out the door.

**************************************************************

By the time my ancient truck made it down to La Push Jacob was resting comfortably. He seemed to be out of it, but the second he saw me his whole body tensed and then he let out a whimper of pain behind clenched teeth.

"Bella, I don't think you should be here right now. I don't know that I can handle much more agony in one day."

"Jacob, we have to talk."

"I know, I heard that bloodsucker say you were marrying him. I don't know what more there is to talk about."

I winced at the harshness behind his voice. "Jacob, I love you."

"I know, but it's not quite enough is it?"

"I don't know. I think it could be." I said in a very unsure voice.

A look of confusion passed on Jacob's face and I think he was finally ready to listen to me talk. 


	2. Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series, but am a loyal fan. I do not make any money from writing this.

Jacob tried sitting up. It proved to be too painful for him to do.

"Relax Jacob." I looked down at him in the bed. I saw a tiny spot of bed that he wasn't occupying and decided to sit down next to him. As I pushed the blanket out of the way, it exposed his naked leg. I guess they didn't have time, or found it too painful to clothe him. I quickly allowed it to cover himself back up.

"So why are you here again?" Jacob looked anxious.

"Well other than to support an injured friend, I came here to tell you that I think you're right."

"I'm not sure I'm following you Bells."

I looked at the floor. "When Edward left, I was broken. You helped put me back together. I would still be that ghost of a person had it not been for you. With you, I feel different than with Edward. I love Edward, but I'm not sure where that love come from anymore. After that kiss I started realizing that I loved you too. So the question became, which love do I let control me? Edward's love feels like an obligation I think. I love him so much that I'd give my life up for him, and with that, everything else that means anything to me, including you. I don't feel that love should have to be like that. With you I don't have to give anything up. I don't feel hurt from you. You have always supported me, no matter how crazy or outrageous the idea might have been. You're always right there next to me. Jacob, I think our love is more natural, and less forced. I want to grow that love with you."

I eyed my hand. There was a long silence. I took my hand and placed it on his bare chest and moved it up to his plastered shoulder. Once I reached his cast, I moved it to his jaw line, trying so hard not to hurt him. That's when his eyes captured mine. He looked stunned and speechless. I moved so that my hand was resting on the bed. I leaned into it so that I was hovering over him. I moved my lips in towards his.

I kissed him. I kissed Jacob. I think it was at the same time that I started to cry. Renegade tears escaped my eyes. Jacob must have noticed because he pressed his lips harder against mine. Our lips parted and when his tongue met mine, it was like I could taste his essence. This was Jacob Black in the fullest. The image of him naked under the sheet is what sent me out of control. I had to stop. I just had to. If I continued, I wasn't sure I'd be able to stop. I didn't want to stop, but I reminded myself that Jacob probably had a dozen broken bones, and I wasn't making it any easier on him. I gave him one last kiss and pulled away, gasping for air.

We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity. Finally he spoke. "Wow. The doctor must have given me some really good meds."

"Why do you say that?" I was confused.

"Because I have only dreamed about this for forever, but I've never had a dream like this. It seems so real."

"Jacob, it has to be real. If it was a dream, you wouldn't be injured would you?"

"Oh."

More silence.

"I just don't know what to do about Edward. This is going to kill him. He doesn't deserve this, but I can't deny it anymore. I don't want to give up everyone I love, you most of all. When he left me, you made me whole again, and not being with you brings me back to a very scary place, I can't hide it anymore."

"I could handle it for you," he said with a very evil grin on his face.

"Jake, you know I couldn't do that. Besides just because I've decided I need you, doesn't mean that I still don't love him and I need to do this the right way. I think I need to go and talk to him. So you let those meds kick in and I'll talke care of the rest. I love you Jacob Black."

I stood up, leaned in and gave him one last kiss, and headed out the door, on to face the hardest confrontation of my life. 


	3. Breaking

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series, but am a loyal fan. I do not make any money from writing this.

The drive home was one of the quickest that the truck had ever made. All the while I knew that Charlie would have questions as to why I left in such a rush, and I also knew that Edward would be silently listening upstairs. I knew that I couldn't handle the both of them. I'd figure out a way. It was already close to sunset, and I knew that arriving home right now would make Charlie think I was going to be in for the evening. I pulled into the driveway. I'd figure out the rest soon enough.

"Hi dad," I said as I entered the house. He sat in front of the TV, eating some pizza. I grabbed a slice out of the box on the kitchen table and walk over to join him.

"Hey Bells, did you get to see Jacob?"

"Yes. He's pretty banged up. I think with a lot of rest he'll be just fine, but I'm worried because I can't picture him just staying still." I paused, thinking of the right way to bring it up. The pizza served as a good silence filler. "I think I'm going to go back out tonight. I'd like to talk with Alice for a little bit before tomorrow." I knew that using Alice as an excuse would hit Chalie's soft spot.

"Okay Bella, but don't stay out too late."

I finished my slice and wandered up the stairs at a rather slow pace. This must have thrown Edward off, as I usually bolted up the stairs.I walked into my room, refusing to look up at first, but when I did you could plainly see the concern streaming across his face.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes. Can we go for a ride?"

He nodded once. I grabbed a different jacket and headed down the stairs. I waved at Charlie on my way out and made it over to the drivers side of the truck. As usual Edward assumed he was going to be driving. I opened the door and he slide across the seat, making room for me. I got in and strapped myself in. He kept on looking at me, even after I started to drive. This was going to be harder than I thought. I drove in silence to our meadow, or at least the foot path to the meadow.

"Are we going to the meadow?"

"No, but I needed a place that we could be absolutely alone. This was the closest thing I could think of." I paused and we both got out of the car. I walked a couple of feet into the woods, fond a fallen log to sit down on, and continued, "Edward. I love you more than life itself, you know that.."

"Bella please don't do this."

"I have to Edward. I can't live like this anymore. I love you more than any single thing, but it's not just any SINGLE thing that I'd have to give up to be with you. I'd have to give up EVERYTHING. Even if you didn't change me, being with me, watching me age as you didn't. It would make people suspicious. Finally as I got older, we'd have to live completely in secret. I just can't handle that. And if you were to change me, I'd have to give up my parents, my friends..."

"You mean your Jacob?" a bit of anger caused his voice to flare, "I heard Alice's mind when you were in La Push. She said she couldn't see you in my future anymore, and that she couldn't see your future at all. I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"No, Edward. Can't you see Jacob's a part of me like you once were. I can't let you back in because he's already there, and damn it I tried. I tried so hard to make us work. I wanted us to work. I love everything about you Edward, but you just don't fit anymore. It's not only about not having to give everything up. Jacob fixed me when I was broken, and I wasn't quite ready to love him when I had to go and save you from making the worse decision of your life. Now I think I am. I'm sorry Edward. I can't do this anymore."

I got up and ran towards my truck. Not once did I look back. I couldn't. I drove back, allowing the tears to stream down my face. At one point I had to pull over because I couldn't see. I pulled my truck into the driveway, and sat there letting it all come out. I think I must have worried Charlie, because soon there was a tap on my window. I jumped and screamed, then foolishly I used my sleeve to wipe away the fog off the window. Charlie saw the look on my face, then opened the door. I practically collapsed into his arms. He carried me into the living room without speaking and sat me down on the couch. He sat down with me and stroked my hair.

"Bella, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I.... broke.... up.... with.... Edward."

"Did he do something to you, because if he did..."

I gasped for the breath to explain, choosing my words selectively, "No dad, well yes, but nothing, really. I just had to realize what he had put me through in the past. I was living like that didn't make a difference or ever hurt me. And it did. I couldn't live with it anymore." I started bawling again.

He was silent after that. That's one thing that I've always loved about Charlie, he was willing to leave me my space. He just sat there, patting my hair, letting me cry until I passed out. When my eyes reopened I was on the couch by myself with a blanket pulled over me. I looked around and noticed Charlie asleep in the La-z-boy we had, which further encouraged the decision I had made. How would I have been able to give him up. He cared so much for me. I got up as quietly as I could and went upstairs to take a shower. Hopefully stuff would start to make sense after.

*********************************************************************

When I got out, and got some new clothes on, I went downstairs. Everything from the previous night had been cleaned up and Charlie was waiting for me.

"Hi dad"

"Hey Bells, you feeling any better?"

I really appreciated his concern. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve him. "Yeah. I really needed to let it all out last night. Thank you for being there. That was exactly what I needed." Well not exactly, but since what I did need was incapacitated about 15 miles west of here, Charlie would do. I also had my suspicion that he was just relieved that I didn't slink into a slumper like the last time Edward and I had separated.

"No prob, Bella. I'm glad I can do something to you. The more you go on, the more I feel like you don't need me. I'm just happy I got to do something useful for once." I'm sure this wasn't the only reason he was happy- he hadn't hesitated to show his dislike of me getting back with Edward, and though he was finally starting to accept it, I'm almost certain he would have felt much better if it was Jacob I was with. Thank God the news of our engagement hadn't been spread around, that would have made this completely unbearable.

I went into the kitchen and got myself a cup of orange juice. "So I'm going to be heading down to the reservation this morning, you have any plans for today?"

Well I was going to go fishing with some of the guys down at the station, but after last night I canceled. I wanted to be around inncase if you needed me, but I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind if I showed up. I think I'll stop by our spot. Just make sure that you let Jacob get the rest he needs."

I swallowed the last of my juice, washed out my cup, and headed out the door.

I was so nervous on the way there, I swear it seemed like it took longer than it normally did. As I twisted and turned down the path that would eventually get me to Jacob's house I felt like a certain doom was inevitable, and while it might ot have been doom exactly, it twisted my stomach into knots, none the less. I was fighting back the acid of the orange juice as I stared at a particular black Mercedes parked in Jacob's driveway.

******************************************************************************************************* 


	4. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series, but am a loyal fan. I do not make any money from writing this.

I tried to swallow, but the second I set eye on the black shiny car in the driveway, my throat became dry and couldn't. I was speechless. I would have figured that after hearing the rumbling of my truck, any Cullen would have the decency to become scarce. I was wrong. Still staring at Carlisle's car, I manged to get out of my truck and up on the porch. There I overheard a conversation.

"I had no idea that he could heal at this fast a rate. If he continues at this pace, he should be able to get out of bed this evening, but not for too long. Tomorrow will be a better day for walking around. I wouldn't have him shift form for at least another 2 weeks...." I heard a grunt from, I'm assuming, Jacob's room. "At any rate, this has to be the quickest recovery from an injury this substantial, ever."

"Thank you again." Billy's voice sounded scraggly and rugged compared to that of Carlisle.

The next voice caused me to freeze. "Yes, good luck with that." His usual perfect voice sounded broken somehow.

The next thing I knew the door was opening and Edward stepped out. He looked at me once, and even though his eyes only locked on mine for the briefest second, I could see the pain flooding through them. In the next second, he was gone and already sitting in the Carlisle's car. Next to emerge was Carlisle himself. He too looked at me, and he too had a similar look of pain in his eyes, though I'm certain nothing could reach the depths of Edward' paused.

"Bella, " He paused. He seemed uncertain or even thoughtful about the next words that emerged from his mouth. "I'm sorry that things had to end between you and Edward. He is like a shell now. I can understand why you did it. My son did not handle the situation properly when he left you. He didn't understand the type of damage it would do to you. None of us did. We all thought we were doing what would be best for you. When we came back it was foolish to think that you would just let everything be forgotten. As I have already accepted my place back at the hospital, I will not be leaving. I'm not sure that anyone other than Edward really wants to leave. He needs some time to figure everything out I guess."

I looked up at him. I didn't know how to feel. How do you apologize to someone's father for breaking their son's heart? Still I tried, "I'm so sorry. You know I've come to see the rest of you as family. I could never deny that. I still love Edward deeply, it's just that I can't seem to feel 'whole' anymore. I know it's very cliche' but I would like to try to be friends with him, after some time. He deserves that much. I didn't want to hurt him, but there was no way to fix myself without breaking him." On this last part my voice started to crack and the tears started to form. One betrayed me and flowed freely down the side of my face.

Carlisle came over and wrapped his cold arms around me. This made me feel even worse, More tears escaped. I don't know how, but I was able to control my voice. He didn't notice that I was crying full force now. He ended the hug, patted me on the back, and walked to the car. About 10 seconds later they were gone. That's when the sobs escaped. I crumpled down onto the porch, and everything hit full force again.

It shouldn't hurt this much to try to fix the situation. I shouldn't be so painful to get what I wanted. But it was. It was and more.

There was noise coming from the house but i couldn't distinguish anything in particular. I did, however, seem to notice when the front door opened. At first I thought it was Billy wheeling himself out onto the porch, so I tried to calm down. When Jacob sat down next to me, I was completely shocked.

" You should be in bed," I said as steadily as my voice would allow.

"I couldn't just lay there and do nothing while you were out here like this." He said this as he took a strand of my hair and fixed it behind my ear.

"Oh Jacob." I started sobbing again, this time burying my head into his shoulder. He wrapped his big, hairy arms around me and I started to calm down.

He kissed the top of my head. "You will never hurt like this again, I promise."

I wanted to tell him that he couldn't be sure of this. He could never know for certain what the future held. Then there was always the possibility of him imprinting on someone else. He seemed to somehow sense this, and all these thoughts were rushed out of my head when his hand reached my chin and lifted it up to look in his eyes. "As long as I am breathing. As long as my heart still beats in my chest. I will do everything possible to make sure you never cry another tear because of me." The next thing I knew, his lips were crashing against mine. I could feel the need, the urgency behind the kiss. In that moment, everything was lost. Every thought, everything I could feel screamed his name. His tounge caused my lips to part, not that he needed much effort. At that moment, everything else disappeared. All the pain, all the doubt. Nothing else mattered. I had my Jacob. He was mine.

**********************************************************************

After Billy rolled himself out, breaking us up, he lectured Jacob about not resting. And with some persuasion I managed to get him back in bed. I stayed for several hours talking to him while he was lying down in bed before I decided to allow him some rest. He asked when I'd be back and I told him some time in the evening, that I had to work at Newton's all morning. He seemed disappointed, so I leaned over and gave him another kiss. When I pulled away I bit onto his lower lip lightly and told him to think about that until I got back. The last I saw of him, there was a huge grin covering his face and he closed his eyes.

When I finally got home, Charlie almost ran into my truck rushing out to make sure everything was okay. I opened my door to see what the emergency was. "Bella, is everything okay? I knew you were going down to see Jacob, but I didn't know you would be gone for this long." Oops, guess I should have called.

"Yes dad, everything is fine. I just sort of lost track of time is all. Jacob's doing very well, we spent most of the day just talking. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"It's okay," He sort of stuttered along, "It's just after yesterday, I expected...." His voice trailed off.

"I know dad. Last night was horrible. I don't even want to think about it." I shuddered.

"It's okay Bella, I just wanted to be here for you if you needed me."

"Thanks dad." We made it into the house, and I headed upstairs.

I went into my room to grab my pajamas off the bed, But almost had a heart attack getting them. 


	5. Back to the Routine

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series, but am a loyal fan. I do not make any money from writing this.

"Looking for these?" Her musical voice chimed,

"Oh my god. Alice!" I ran over to her and gave her the biggest hug I could manage.

"Calm down, Bella. It's okay. But if someone isn't going to be here every night you should probably start locking your windows."

She was right. I, however, didn't want to admit this, so instead I decided to ignore the remark. "Alice, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you. You know that Edward wasn't the only one in the family that loved you. You've sort of grown on all of us. Even Rosalie is amazingly tolerant of you." At this remark, I had to let out a little laugh. "We are a bit sad that you won't be joining our family, but while we still stay in the area, we don't want you to feel that you had to give that up. You will always be family to us Bella."

"Thank you" I paused for a moment, hesitating, not sure exactly how to force the words out of my mouth, "How is he?"

"He's doing well considering," She broke my gaze for the first time since I ended the hug. " He's hurt, obviously, but at the same time, he never wanted to make you one of us, to take away the many options a human life could offer. For all of us, we are happy to be what we are, but you had a normal life, a normal existence ahead of you. I wish I could tell you what you're future held, but the second you chose the mutt over Edward, you're future blurred right out of sight. I guess that's the way your life should be anyways."

"I know I said it already, but thank you so much Alice. You have no idea how much this guilt has been eating away at me. That I might have hurt him beyond repair."

"It will take some time, A LOT of time, but eventually he will be okay. Secretly he always wanted this." I gave her a skeptical look." No, really Bella. He never wanted to turn you. This option allows for you to live a normal, human life. He always wanted that for you. He just hopes that Jacob would be enough to keep you safe."

"Thank you, you don't know how much hearing you say those words makes everything easier. Not that I deserve easier."

"I need to go now Bella. Jasper is waiting, we need to go on a little hunting trip. Seriously, though, lock your windows Bella." In the next second she was gone, not even creating a breeze against the curtains that lined the window. I went over and shut it, then latched the lock in place. I would have to make a bigger effort to stay safe.

I grabbed the pajamas off my bed where Alice had laid them back down, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I let the hot water run until the bathroom mirror fogged over and got in. The hot water scorched me at first, but it felt good to allow the flowing water to wash away everything that was wrong in my life. That and it kind of reminded me of the heat coming off of Jacob. I contemplated this for a while until I noticed the water slowly turning cooler. It was a good thing Charlie usually took his showers in the morning because there definitely wasn't any hot water left for him.

When I laid down for the night, it was as if I could still feel the heat from the shower all over my body. I feel it was because of this that I dreamed very peacefully, having dreams about a certain wolf.

***************************************

When I went in to work in the morning, I was the opening person, so no one else was there. Around noon, Mrs. Newton showed up, and around two Mike showed up as well. It was almost five, and the minutes couldn't pass fast enough to get me to that reservation. I just had to see him. I must have been day dreaming, because I jumped when Mike called my name.

"Daydreaming Bella?" he asked

"Kind of. I have a friend who was injured recently and he isn't listening too well to the doctor's orders. I just want to get back to him to make sure he's okay."

"Bella, I've known you now for two years. That tone of voice tells me that it's more than a friend that you're running after, but if it were Cullen, you would have just said so. What did I miss Bella?"

I sighed. I didn't even know how to begin with Mike. "Well it's Jacob Black." I was hoping he'd realize what a great friend Jacob's always been to me and leave it at that. I'd never be so lucky.

"Jacob Black?" He thought about this for a minute. "Oh, he's that big guy from the reservation right? I didn't know that you were still hanging around him Bella. I thought since Edward came back to Forks that you would have forgotten all about Jacob. Matter of fact, it's seemed that since Edward came back you've forgotten about everyone. Even before that. So what's this of you finally showing some interest in someone who's not Edward?"

He had a very skeptical look on his face. Even for Mike, this was pushing the line. Mike who pushed and pushed and pushed no matter what was at stake. Mike who gotten into the middle of everything that wasn't his business. Even this was too far for him. I clenched my hands into fists. "What right do you have saying that Mike?"

"What right do I have? I have been there with you when no one wanted to be your friend. When stuff was weird with you it was almost like I was you own personal cheerleader.... and I was.... I was hoping that once you had 'time' to be with someone other than Cullen that you'd chose to be with me...." His eyes darted all around while saying this never exactly meeting mine.

"Did you not hear me Mike? I said that Jacob's injured."

"Oh." A long silence filled the air. "I guess that was a bit selfish of me." Another long pause. "Well what are you still doing here? It's dead in here Bella. Why don't you just leave a bit early. I'll be fine."

"Thank you." I didn't think twice. I walked from behind the counter, taking off my work vest as I headed out. Just for effect I took it and flung it towards Mike. "Have fun."

I climbed into the cab of my truck. This damn 'beast' was slow. As the truck crept along, I didn't know that I was quite prepared to face Jacob. That is why when I got to La Push I pulled my truck over by the cliff near the beach. It was here that I decided to contemplate everything. Staring out over the cliff everything seemed to make sense, it was oddly appropriate that I end up here. I mean this is where all the complications started. If I hadn't jumped off the cliff, none of this would have happened and I would have wound up with Jacob, without any interruptions. That would have been easier. This decision felt forced, like I had to decide between the two of them. That was the truth. I did decide, but I still love the both of them. I miss Edward so badly it hurts. It shouldn't have ended like this. It should have ended when he left me. When he left me. That's when I started falling in love with Jacob. Knowing that I loved Jacob was enough. It made the decision that much easier. With Jacob, I had someone who loved me and who was more of, I guess, a natural choice. Natural- now that's a funny word. I climbed out of my truck and slowly walked over to the spot where I had jumped from that fateful day. Mike would have probably been the best choice out of everyone. He wasn't something that went bump in the night- I hoped. Suddenly, I burst out in laughter. I couldn't believe I seriously had thought that, I must have lost the last bit of sanity I had. Then abruptly my laughter turned into tears. Everything I had lived for and loved in the past years was gone. This was all I could dwell on.

I needed to pull myself together. I needed to be rational about everything. I had Jacob. I had everything in that one thing. Jacob. My Jacob. And that's when I screamed. I screamed because I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.


	6. Healing

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series, but am a loyal fan. I do not make any money from writing this.

*****************************************

Once I realized that the hand on my shoulder was warm, I knew I was okay. I was surprised when I turned around and looked straight into Sam's eyes. I might have jumped, but I'm not sure. "Sa- Sam!"

He removed his hand. "Bella, calm down, it's just me."

"I know. It's just, I was expecting Jacob, is all."

"Bella, what's wrong?" Shit. I forgot I had been crying.

"Nothing." I hoped he would let it such luck.

"Now Bella, I know what a bad liar you are from Jacob. Well Jacob's mind anyways, so why don't you try truth this time."

"I don't know where to start." I paused. The truth is, that I didn't know where to start. I can't believe I was about to spill my guts to Sam. "I love Jacob and I want to be with him. He has my heart ya know? It's just that- it shouldn't hurt so bad to love someone."

"You're still not over Cullen?" I shook my head. "Are you sure you made the right choice then?"

"Yes!" I practically screamed. "There is no place I'd rather be than with Jacob, but I can't just kill my other feelings on the drop of a dime, you know?"

"Yes, I know. I know all too well." He dropped his head. "I'm sure you know the story behind Emily. Sometimes when I see Leah, or hear her thoughts for that matter, it brings me to a place of pain. I love Emily with all my heart, but sometimes I wonder what might have happened, what could have happened. It hurts me to think of that, knowing the pain that I caused her."

I sniffled a couple of times and caught my breath. I used my sleeve to wipe away the stray tears that streaked the sides of my face. "That's exactly how I feel, except I made the decision on my own."

"Yes there is that." There was a long pause. "Well, now, you should go up and see him. He's been after you all day. We had to convince him why it would be a bad idea for him to get on his motorcycle and go to that store you work at. He was pacing back and forth wondering why you hadn't shown up yet and that's when I told him I'd go and find you."

I gave him the best smile I could manage in the moment, at the same time I nodded and started for the drive to Jacob's only took two minutes, but had I walked it I would have ended there with several bruises to show. I offered Sam a ride, but he said that he had other thing to take care of. I gulped as I raised my hand to knock on the door, but before I could bring my hand down, someone opened the door. Not someone, Jacob. Once I saw his face, it was like everything I was worrying about disappeared. He took half a step forward and scooped me up into a giant bear hug. Or wolf hug. I would have laughed at myself, but couldn't find the air."Jacob...can't.... breathe." The second he let me down, I felt the air rush back into my lungs.

"Oh sorry Bells, I missed you so much."

"Jacob I was only gone for a day, calm down."

His voice was more relaxed when he spoke. "How can I calm down. I've been on damned bed rest this whole time. I've been drugged, and now I get to see you, there is no part of me that will be calm." His hand cupped my face. "You have no idea how many times I've visualized this in the past 24 hours."

I was about to ask him what he meant by that when suddenly he showed me by pressing his lips harshly against mine. Every time I had to come up from air, I attempted to speak. "Aren't..." More kissing. "You..." More kissing, his hands slid down to my shoulders. "Supposed..."More kissing. I was wondering if he even noticed that I was attempting to speak. His hands traced their way down my sides since my arms were wrapped around his neck. "To be..." I felt accomplished as I had managed to get out two words. He used this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. Mmmmm....I wanted to lose myself in him, but I think I was attempting to say something. His hands were now on my hips. "Resting?" There I finally got it out. Big mistake. He pulled back.

A huge grin covered his face. "You know, I think you're right. Resting, huh? Doesn't that take place in the bed?" His lips were back on mine, when he placed his hands on my ass and used them to lift me up. Next thing I knew we were moving. Oh dear God, I think we were heading to the bedroom. His bedroom.


	7. Walks and Talks

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series, but am a loyal fan. I do not make any money from writing this.

He took me into his room, and the next thing I knew was that I was on the bed, kicking off my shoes. He didn't hesitate once when he took off his shirt, that he, for once was wearing, and flung it into the corner. Then in the same moment his lips were pressed back on mine. I could feel him lifting up my shirt, and somehow, without really interrupting our kissing, he managed to get it off my body and it wound up in the same corner. Next I felt him sliding out of his sweat pants, and lay down on the bed on top of me, holding himself up as not to crush me. I reached my hands down and felt that he still had on underwear. I sighed in relief, but he must have thought that I moaned because next thing I knew his lips left mine and started to trail downward, along my jaw line, on my neck, nibbling on my earlobe. When his lips met my neck again, I let out a real moan. God it felt so good him sucking there. He then shifted his weight onto just one hand and the other one was on my side, making it's way upward. He hesitated once he neared my breast. His lips were on my shoulder now and I felt him bite, just a little, which caused me to make another moan. He must of heard me because his hand started to work again, this time taking my breast into his hand and squeezing on it. Then he used his index finger to trace the outline of my nipple against my bra. I could feel it hardening. I arched my back so that I could reach behind and undo the clasp on the bra, and then wrapped my arms back around him, running them up and down his muscled back. Once he managed to get the rest of the bra off, he tossed it into the growing pile of clothing that was on the floor. His lips trailed down towards my breast and right before he reached it he moaned into my skin.

"God, I want you so bad Bella."

"Me too."

I gasped as he took my nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, nibbling ever so gently. "Mmmmm.... Jacob." I moaned and he used that cue to attempt to take off my jeans, but he fumbled around so much with the button that I had to help him. At some point he must have rid himself of the underwear, because once the jeans were off, I could feel the bare skin of his hardness against my thigh. He easily slid off my panties and then we were both completely naked, well unless if socks count. His lips were back up against mine, parting them and sucking on my tongue when I felt his hardness right in between my legs. I felt him take his free hand and use it to grab himself and guide himself along the inside of my folds. I could feel him throbbing against my clit. It sent chills down my spine, and if at all possible I felt warmer. There were knots in my stomach and I knew I wanted to feel him throbbing inside of me too. He was just about to reposition himself again when we heard a loud bang somewhere in the rest of the house.

He pulled himself away from me, "I swear, if this is one of the guys there is going to be one less pack member. I'll go take care of this." I watched as he pulled on a pair of black boxer briefs and headed out the door. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit to myself. That is until I heard Jacob say, "Hi dad."

All of a sudden my mood was flipped. I was rushing off the bed trying to find all my clothes and putting them on. I thought about sneaking out the window, but then realized that Billy would have seen my truck in the yard. I glanced back at the window and noticed Emily outside. Thank God. I climbed out of the window.

"I have never been so happy to see someone in my life."

"Yes, well Sam had an idea that you and Jacob would wind up in.... an unconventional position, and then when we heard that Billy was heading back up to the house, Sam sent me up here, figured you could use an alibi."

I ran into her arms. "Thank you so much. I don't think I could handle the embarrassing parental talk."

We detached and then walked around to the front of the house, avoiding the living room window. I could hear Billy's voice from outside. "Why is you bedroom door shut? You never shut it. And I saw Bella's truck outside. So don't lie to me boy."

"Dad, it not what-"

Jacob didn't have the opportunity to finish his sentence because at that moment, Emily and I burst through the door. She was giggling as we walked in. Her face straightened up as she surveyed the room. Billy's face was slowly losing it's angry expression and you could see the sweat beads on Jacob's forehead. "Oh, sorry. We would have knocked if we knew you were back, Billy, but we just got back from my place. Sam wanted to talk to Bella and when she had gotten here, Jacob was sleeping. We just came back up to see if Jacob would be interested in joining us for dinner, since Bella has already said yes." I swear Emily had to have done this a couple times in her life before because her face had this sincere look to it, like no one would ever dare question her.

"Em, you know me, wherever the food is, me and my stomach will surely be." At this everyone let out a little chuckle.

"Well good then, now I can run back and tell Sam. Don't be late or there might not be anything left." She smiled and laughed a bit, then left.

"Bells, let me put on some pants, and we'll go for a drive."

"Sounds good to me." Actually he could have said that we were going to go cliff diving and it would have sounded good to me. Anything to get away from Billy's suspicious eyes.

************************************************************************

We drove around to nowhere for a while and then we wound up back down on the beach. We stared out at the waves for what seemed like forever. Then I heard the familiar grumbling of Jacob's stomach. "So are we really going over to Sam and Emily's for supper?"

"Only if you want to."

"Of course. I'm dying to know where she pulled that out of."

He had a sly grin on his face. "I wouldn't ever underestimate Emily. She has many tricks up her sleeve."

We arrived at her house to find her placing warm bread on the table. All the rest of the food was there. I didn't know that they made a pot that big. Inside of it was the best smelling spaghetti I could ever dream of.

"Okay guys, dig in." Emily said as she placed several bowls onto the table as well, next to the forks already there. Wow this woman had it all.

"Emily, do you mind if I use your phone first. I let Charlie know I was stopping by Jacob's after work, but he might have assumed that I'd be back before now."

"Sure, it's over there, hanging on the wall."

"Okay, thanks." I walked over to where she directed me. I picked up the phone and dialed home. Charlie picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

I could barely hear him with all the noise in the kitchen. "Hey dad, it's just me. I was invited for supper down here at Sam and Emily's. I'm not sure when I'll be home."

"Okay Bella, thanks for checking in."

I cradled the phone back onto the receiver, then walked over to the table with the food. The huge pot which was full up to the brim with spaghetti less than two minutes ago was now down to about a third full. Man these guys could eat. I grabbed my self a bowl and grabbed some for myself, along with a slice of buttered bread. I sat down next to Jacob and was finishing my share, when Emily walked over. "Hey Bella, can we actually go for a walk now. I needed to chat with you." I had no idea what this could be about but I figured that I would find out soon enough. I exchanged a look with Jacob. He leaned over and gave me a small kiss and told me to hurry back to him. So on that note I got up and walked out of the tiny house with Emily.

We walked down the path a little bit. "I don't know where to begin Bella, but Sam said that I should have this conversation with you so here I am. It's about Jacob."

"Jacob? What about Jacob? Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, no. It's nothing you did or anything you could ever have control over. It's about.... well.... it's about Jacob's imprinting."


	8. Imprint or Not?

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series, but am a loyal fan. I do not make any money from writing this.

****Warning, this chapter contains materials that are only suitable for adults..... and the rest of us dying to see some steamy smutty action!****

I tried to swallow but my throat was too dry. It felt as if my heart was going to burst from my chest and all the air had been sucked out of the world. I finally found my breath and voice. "Y..y...yes?" I stuttered. I don't know if I would ever be ready to have this conversation. It was my biggest fear. I could feel the tears starting to form at the bottom of my eyes.

"Calm down, Bella. This isn't going to go the way you think. It's just that me and Sam thought about everything. The relationship that you have with Jacob is so complex. He's loved you for a long time. Honestly, when he describes his feelings for you he describes everything that every one of them who has imprinted describes. This is why, me and Sam believe that Jacob did imprint on you, just that his feelings were so strong for you he didn't notice it right away. But there is something else too." She hesitated as she said this, "Sam didn't want me to tell you, but I can't help it. There is a way to make sure he doesn't imprint, in case if he didn't already with you..."

I listened attentively for a while. After she had spoken there was a long silence, as I absorbed all of this. A smile reached my face.

"Come on, Bella, we should be getting back before they send a search party in for us."

I ran to the house, forgetting that Emily was even with me. When I opened the doors, my eyes immediately went to Jacob who was leaning against the kitchen wall. I got over to him as quickly as possible, I think I shoved Seth and nudged Embry a little bit. When I reached him I jumped up, locking my arms around him and kissed every inch of him I could reach. Somewhere I found the time to tell him that I loved him during all of this.

"Well I think this is my cue to leave."He flashed a wide smile before carrying me outside. He opened the door of the rabbit and instead of placing me into it, he reached into the back and grabbed a blanket. He shut the door and in between kissing him I was mildly aware he was carrying me someplace. He smiled as his repositioned me so that he was cradling me like you would hold a baby or a newly married man would carry his bride, and now that I was broken away from his face, I was aware that he was jumping from rock to rock. We were at the beach, and he was taking me back to the cave that he had once brought me to. At some point he must have gone into the water because I noticed we were no longer jumping but he was walking with force.

Once we made it to the cave, he laid the blanket down. I didn't even give him the chance to turn around before I was lifting his shirt off of him. Why was it that every time he made the attempt to wear a shirt, I was always trying to take it off of him? I didn't stop to thing of this as I reached down for the buttons on his jeans. Meanwhile he was busy trying to get my clothing off. Soon enough we were both standing there naked in front of each other. For a minute it was kind of awkward. We just stood there looking at each other.

Finally I decided to make the first move. I leaned over to kiss him and when my lips touched his you could feel they wanted more. He instantly started to press his lips hard against mine but i ignored him. I kissed his jaw line, his neck, his chest, his abs. I got on my knees as I lightly pushed his hardness aside and kissed right below his belly button. I could hear him moan as I went slower down until I reached the base of his penis. My tongue ran up the side of his shaft, and once i reached the top I used my tongue to trace little circles around the head. My eyes wandered up to his face, which showed a look of extreme pleasure, I smiled. I then took him into my mouth as far back as my throat would allow. He almost made me jump when he yelled, "Oh god Bells!" I used this as motivation to keep going. I kept on pumping him into my mouth, using my tongue to massage his length at the same time. He pulled back.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, but if you don't stop I don't know how much longer I am going to be able to last, and I want to feel all of you." As he said this he joined me on the blanket. he brought his lips to mine. The next thing I knew I was on my back and he was on top of me. Again, I could feel his hardness against me, and it caused me to become even wetter than I was to begin with. I wrapped my legs around him, wanting to feel him closer. I could feel him reaching down to position himself. After he was positioned he put his hand back above my shoulder and gently pushed himself into me, I would have gasped but his lips were on mine.

I could feel my muscles stretching to make way for him, it burned, but it felt so good, so right, so natural at the same time. He was going so slow inching himself in and waiting to make sure as not to hurt me. I don't know what came over me but I wanted more, and as I couldn't speak because his lips were still on mine, so I bucked my hips up so he was now deep inside of me. He instantly stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes. "GOD BELLS! I love you."

"I love you too, Jacob." He lips came thrashing down on mine. God he felt so good in me. He started thrusting himself deeper into me, slowly at first, but steadily picking up pace. I suddenly felt so warm, and it wasn't coming from him either, it was centered around my stomach. I could feel him thrusting faster and faster and that warmness grew. Finally I broke away from his lips and bit down on his shoulder moaning loudly, as I could feel my release. This must have triggered his too, because next I knew, he was moaning and telling me that he loved me and I could feel his release spreading inside of me.

He rolled over on his side, pulling me with him so that he remained inside of me, though I could feel him softening. I used his arm as a pillow and looked up into his eyes. I could feel the love escaping from them. I thought silently for a while.

"Oh god!" I said as I relived the events of the day through my head.

"What's the matter Bells?"

"I just realized the scene that I made in Sam and Emily's kitchen. What are they going to think of me?" I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Do you have any idea how cute you are when you blush?" Jacob said as he used his free hand to play with my hair. He tucked a strand behind my ear. For once he broke his gaze on me and looked down onto the rest of my body. I ignored this.

"Oh god! They are going to see everything once you shift, aren't they?" I was starting to dread going back to their house, the conversation with Emily was embarrassing hand crept up to my breasts, and I could feel him starting to harden again inside of me.

"Relax Bella."

Relax? How could I relax? The entire pack was going to be filled with images of me naked, amongst other things WHILE I was naked. The out of nowhere, Jacob started laughing. "Jacob, what is so funny?"

"Well," he started, with a cocky grin on his face, "If they are going to see the show, we might as well give them an encore performance...."

I suddenly forgot what was bothering me.

*********************************************************

A/N: I just wanted to let ya'll know that the reason you got all these chapters up in a day was because I started to write this story on another site and wanted to be able to share it with everyone. So, as a note, I usually have a new chapter up every week (at least) . This is my first fan fiction ever, so I really do love the reviews and take them to heart.


	9. Caught

The first thing that came into my mind when i woke was that the sun was too bright. I started to get up to shut the shade and go back to sleep, but my body protested. Muscles were sore that I didn't even know I had. I winced from the pain, but that didn't last long as my mind played out the happenings of last night. The smile that crept onto my face was completely natural as I reminisced on the blissful events that filled the previous night. That was until I heard Charlie call out to me.

"Bella, you up?"

"Yes dad."

"Well Newton's just called. They were concerned that something was wrong with you, as you were supposed to be at work 15 minutes ago."

Shit! I looked over at the clock, which read 10:15. Double shit! I scrambled out of bed, ignoring the aching muscles and began to rummage through my clothes until I found something presentable for work. I sprinted out of my room and ran down the stairs, which luckily Charlie was still at the bottom of because I seemed to miss the fifth from the bottom and Charlie was there to catch me.

"Bella, I know you're late, but if you injure yourself on the way in, that isn't really going to help anyone." He chuckled at this as he stood me back up onto two feet.

"Thanks dad, I'll see you tonight." He started to say something but I was already out the door and nearing my truck. It only took me three minutes to make the drive to Newton's. I ran through the door of the store and nearly knocked Mrs. Newton down.

"Oh, hi Bella."

"Mrs. Newton, I am so sorry. I don't think my alarm went off this morning." I reached for more words to excuse my tardiness, but couldn't think of anything.

""Bella, just be more careful next time. I know how you young people like to go out and drink and such, let me tell you what. Mike came home one night from a party. He had been drinking, woke up with a hangover, and I turned around and made him come in and open the store. "

She looked like she wanted to carry on the story. "Thank you for understanding Mrs. Newton. It won't happen again." I walked over and grabbed my time card and punched in, then went over to my register and grabbed my smock from under it.

I laughed to myself. The smock had the Newton's name and logo on it, which was a stencil outline of some mountains'. I found this funny because I just realized how ironic it was that I was working in a store that sold hiking gear, yet I was definitely the last person on the planet that should ever go hiking, and now to add to the irony, I was maybe dating a wolf. Well okay I wasn't exactly dating a wolf, but a guy that turned into a wolf.

I contemplated this throughout most of the morning. I didn't even notice when Mike came in. I think he was trying to be his friendly self but I just didn't seem to hear him when he talked. I think he got that too, because after a while I was sent back to the silence that I was enjoying so much.

It was around 2:30, when I hear the bell on the door ring again. The only reason I even noticed was because I was waiting on a customer at the time. Had I not, I probably wouldn't have even noticed it. I had just handed my customer his change back with a receipt when I noticed the smell. I smelled the woodsy smell that reminded me of Jacob. This almost sent me spinning back into my own little world that I seemed to be hibernating in today, when I felt two hands place themselves on either side of my hips. This was almost too good to be true. I normally would have jumped or screamed, but I knew who this was. I leaned back into my wolf-boy.

"Well Bella, it's nice to see you too," replied a voice that definitely didn't belong to my Jacob. I spun around to see who it was.

Looking straight down on me, with a cocky grin on his face was Embry. Before responding I used all the strength I had to push him back into Mikes register, which caused Mike into a very heavy laughing fit. I noticed Mrs. Newton's head poke out of the office. "Is everything alright out here?"

"Yes Mrs. Newton. This customer just tripped over his feet, everything is fine. Hey would it be okay if I take my break now?"

Mrs. Newton looked around the store, There was one other customer in the store, as we were getting into the slower part of the day. "Well Bella, there isn't really anyone in the store right now, so why don't you just go on home. Just remember on Saturday you have to be in at 9 to open the store.

"Yes, Mrs. Newton. Thank you." I was so giddy. I went over to the time clock and punched myself out, then once Mrs. Newton was safely back in her office, went over to Embry and smacked him. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing, Jake wanted me to come and see what time you were getting off, I just figured I'd have a little fun while doing it." We were heading out to my truck.

"Why is his phone broken?"

"No he just didn't want to get you into trouble is all." We were now in the truck and I was turning my key.

"So instead you come down and nearly scare me half to death, and make me push you, which I'm pretty sure that Mrs. Newton wouldn't have appreciated, had she seen it."

"Yeah that's about it, well except that you pushed me of your own free will. You know you could have played along with it."

"Embry, do you really have a death wish? Because as nice and level headed as Jake is, I'm sure he'd have no problem granting it." It was silent the rest of the trip to Jacob's. I'm sure Embry was aware now of the consequences that would have if he continued this conversation. I smiled in victory.

I felt at ease once we entered La Push. It was even more so once I pulled into Jacob's driveway. Once I had put the car in park, Embry was already out the door running into the house. I could hear the conversation all the way from here.

"Jeeze, Embry, I tell you to go find out what time she is getting out and you return with her. Nice work."

"Thanks, but do me a favor okay? Don't believe anything she says." After that he was rushing out of the door so quickly, you'd think the house were on fire. When I got into the house, Jacobs eyes narrowed on me and he asked me why Embry was so uptight. I told him what had happened, and while I thought he would be mad, he just laughed.

"Man, Bells, I would have loved to have seen your face."

"Hahaha, very funny."

"No really it is. Now Embry's going to be afraid of me for a while. It will be fun to watch him wiggle."

I started to laugh too then, since he was right. "So why didn't you come down yourself?" I asked once the laughter had stopped.

"The rabbit's busted, and I still can't go into wolf form yet, Plus I didn't know that if I saw you whether I would be capable of leaving to let you get back to work." I huge grin spread across his face and it caused my cheeks to blush.

"Oh, really? And why is that?" I can't believe those words came out of my mouth.

He started to move closer. "Because I could think of several things that would be better use of your time than working."

I was going to respond with 'Is that so' but before I had even had the chance his lips were on mine. We were kissing passionately when we heard a cough from behind us. When we broke apart, I managed to look up and see Charlie rolling Billie into the house.

Oops.

********************************************************************************

A/N: So I think I want to do a chapter from Embry's point of view, but I'm not sure how that would go, so give me some feed back and tell me what you think.


	10. Inappropriate thoughts

I was just in the bathroom, brushing my teeth, when I heard my mother letting in someone. As it turned out it was Quil, begging me to save him from Jacob-sitting duty.

"Man, he's really driving me up a wall. Since Bella has finally come to her senses and dropped the leech, all he does is talk about 'Bella this' or 'Bella that'."

"Well, Sam had wanted me to patrol this afternoon…"

"I'll take care of it."

"You know, how am I ever going to meet my imprint if I'm never getting out there? Man you really owe me for this one."

"Thanks Embry."

He bolted out the door, probably to inform Sam of our switching duties and all. I made in internal groan. It was really starting to bother me that everyone was finding their imprints left and right, and even if Jacob hadn't imprinted yet, he still had someone that he cared about just as much. Ugh, this was going to be a long day.

I figured why prolong what was going to be a somewhat torturous day and headed over to Jake's. When I got there it looked like he was trying to sneak his bike out of the shed.

"Jake, what do you think you are doing?"

"Damn it Embry, why can't you guys just let me go. I know about phasing and I wont even dare try to, but can't I just go and see her?"

"Jake, I'm just here doing what everyone wanted. We all know how you get and don't think it would be the wisest if you went and pushed yourself anymore than you do. If you had been normal, those injuries would have killed you. You need your rest."

"There is no way I'm resting. You and Quil and Sam need to get this father complex out of your head. Bella just confessed that she loved me after forever of waiting and playing it cool, and you expect me to relax?"

"Listen Jake, I'm not really in the mood for this, I can't tolerate this today. How about if I go and check on her, and give you full detail report when I get back? Would that calm you the fuck down?"

He stood there and contemplated it, then finally looked back at me and said, "Fine."

"And you're going to stay here and REST?"

"Yes daddy. Do I need to put away my toys too?"

"Yes as a matter of fact you do. Get that bike back in the shed before someone sees it and thinks I let you drive it." On that note I turned around and went into the woods where I had to carefully tie everything I was wearing around the strap on my ankle. I shifted and felt the plush forest floor beneath the pads on my feet. I seriously loved traveling this way. Everything around me felt so alive. I felt so alive. Within minutes I was into the woods behind the Newton's store. I shifted back, brushing away any bits of forest that might be lingering. Once I was clothed, I walked around the side of the building, and through the sliding doors.

When I walked in Bella already had a customer. Man, was she always that pretty? I mean you wouldn't be seeing her on the next cover of Sport's Illustrated or anything, besides from obvious reasons, but she just gave you a feeling that this was the type of girl you wanted to introduce to the parents. Or in my case, the parent. Man that was another thing we had in common. Snap out of it man, this was Jake's girl. I couldn't do that to him. Instead I waited for the customer to disappear and waited silently behind her. The blond kid looked me over and looked like he was going to say something when I gave him a death glare that instantly silenced him. Once the guy at the register was gone I placed my hands on her hips. I know I shouldn't have but I just couldn't help it.

She leaned back into me. Man was Jake lucky. Now I could completely understand what he was going on about every time he started going off on one of his Bella rants. I wanted to do so many inappropriate things to her right then. God, Jake was going to kill me the next time we phased. "Well Bella, it's nice to see you too." I had to say something to snap out of it.

My face must have given away what I was thinking about because next I knew she was trying to push me. It looked like she was really trying too, so I decided to play into it, falling back against the register that was next to hers. Then her boss stuck her head out of the office, so Bella covered for herself, while I could feel my grin getting wider. She mentioned something about a break, when the woman told her that she might as well head home because of how dead the store was. She walked over to the time clock and punched herself out. She might be awkward and a bit clumsy when she walks but watching her hips sway as she walked away make my hands long to be against her again. Damn it, Embry, snap out of it! When she made her way back to me, she slapped me. I pretended to wince for effect of the blonde one.

"What was that all about?" She asked as her voice raised a couple of octaves

"Nothing, Jake wanted me to come and see what time you were getting off, I just figured I'd have a little fun while doing it."

"Why is his phone broken?"

"No he just didn't want to get you into trouble is all." Truth be told, I just wanted to get away from him going on and on about her, but now I could completely understand where Jacob was coming from.

"So instead you come down and nearly scare me half to death, and make me push you, which I'm pretty sure that Mrs. Newton wouldn't have appreciated, had she seen it."

"Yeah that's about it, well except that you pushed me of your own free will. You know you could have played along with it." What I was thinking was that I'd really have loved if she had gone along with it, maybe even leaning into me just another inch or two and she would have known it too.

"Embry, do you really have a death wish? Because as nice and level headed as Jake is, I'm sure he'd have no problem granting it." Damn she was right. At this point we were already into her truck and heading back into La Push. We sat the ride in silence, me trying to come up with some master plan to keep my life.

Once we pulled into Jake's driveway I was already jumping out of the truck and running towards the door, which Jake was standing in the middle of. He had a huge smile on his face while terror covered mine.

He must have not noticed my expression right away. "Jeeze, Embry, I tell you to go find out what time she is getting out and you return with her. Nice work."

"Thanks, but do me a favor okay? Don't believe anything she says." I had to get out of there, so I turned right around and bolted into the woods. I didn't even care about getting out of my clothes when I phased. Mom was going to be pissed, she just bought me those shoes.

I could hear Quil's thoughts. "Hey weren't you supposed to be watching…." His voice trailed off once he could see the thoughts of today's activities racing through my head. "Dude, you're fucked."

******************************************************************

Okay. SO I know it's been a while since I have updated, but I was kinda feeling lost about how to do this. Well, that and I got distracted in reading all of the wonderful fics that other people have written. BTW, if anyone has a good fic up that is Bella x Wolf I would love to read it. Also the more reviews I get, the more inspiration I have to write more. See this is how I live my life…. Wake up/Spend time with son/ read fan fics/go to work/come home/ spend more time with my son/ play guitar hero/ read fan fics until I pass out. I felt that I had to finish this chapter to be loyal to my readers. And don't worry. I feel there is definitely more to be said before this story sees an end. I still have the Irina/Volturi threat to deal with and if anyone has any ideas on how to handle that please let me know. Also on a final note, this will probably be my only non- Bella POV chapter, as I am not comfortable writing in anyone else's POV. Please let me know how this went though.


	11. Punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series, but am a loyal fan. I do not make any money from writing this.

Warning: This is alot of fluff, and sorry for bailing out on the lemons here, but i will be including some more in the near future. It's just, sometimes relationships (and fanfics) focus too much around that, and I wanted to include some other relationship drama. Oo0o0o0o0o0oO.... I also wanted to note, that the reason this chapter is up so quick was because of a review I received that gave me the motivation to do so.

Also this chapter starts from where chapter nine left off. Enjoys.

*********************************************************************

We jumped away from each other. I don't think I have ever turned that shade of red so quickly in my life before. "Cha-char- dad?" I finally managed to sputter out.

He didn't look at me but I could see he was glaring daggers at Jacob. And while his face was turning colors to rival mine, the first one to speak was Billy. "Bout time you guys realized you were perfect for each other. Been trying to tell you that since you first came here."

It was than I realized that I could get redder. Jake then ventured on, "I thought you guys were going to be out all day fishing."

"We were but I thought you'd be driving the boys crazy, so I decided to come back and tell them to get some rest, only to find out none of them are here. Charlie, you want to go back out, I still haven't caught anything."

It took several seconds for Charlie to connect with the fact that someone had just spoken to him. "No, I don't think that is such a good idea. I'd hate to have seen what we would have walked in on had we waited any longer." His eyes finally met mine.

I finally found my voice as a spoke up. "You know dad, I am 18. School is over. We've talked about this before. I know you don't want to see what happens in my personal life, but you wouldn't have if you had stuck to your original plans. Now I know you don't know about this, but it was just a week ago that I was committed to marrying Edward. You should just be grateful that I am going as slow as I am." I don't know where I got the nerve to say that, but I think I should have left some of it private, because Charlie's face was beginning to turn a light shade of purple.

"You were going to marry Edwa--. Wait. If you were going to marry him, then why are you here sucking face with Jacob?"

Great. God only knows what impression this left on Charlie. "The simple way to put it was that I'd be giving up too much to be with Edward. He wanted different things out of life." At this Jacob gave a snort and Billy gave him a look that said he better shut his mouth. :"I realized with Jacob everything was more natural, and I couldn't think of living without him."

Charlie looked a little too shocked to think of anything to say, so that's when Billy stepped up again, "Come on Charlie. I have to catch up to you at least or I'll never be able to live it down. You caught 3 more than me this morning and I think I deserve the opportunity to catch up to you."

Charlie grumbled something and then turned to wheel Billy back out the door. I don't think I have ever been so thankful towards Billy in my life. Once the men were out the door, I turned and looked at Jacob. His eyes still had the same look in them from before our dads had showed up. That's why I wasn't too surprised when his lips descended on mine yet again..

We spent the rest of the afternoon in his bed making love. Just when I thought life couldn't be more perfect. After words he had passed out so I went into the kitchen and started cutting up some of the fish that the boys had brought in that afternoon. I set the fish into a bowl with some lemon pepper marinade I found in the cupboard. While that was setting I tip toed into Jacob's room and grabbed one of his shirts, then out to my truck and grabbed a pair of my shorts I kept in there in case if I ever wanted to go onto the beach. I then put the fish into an oven tray and placed them in the oven on low. So while that was cooking I decided to hop into the shower.

All the shampoos and soaps in there smelled like men, but I guess it couldn't be helped. I didn't want Charlie coming back and finding me all hot and sweaty. The shower in combination with putting on his oversized t-shirt after I had gotten done made me sigh as a reminisced in the scent that was Jacob. Even though I had on shorts, you couldn't tell because of how his shirt fell on me.

When I went back out to the kitchen I wound up wrapping a couple of potatoes in tin foil and throwing them in the oven along with the fish. I turned up the heat. I found some sugar snap peas in the freezer and began to steam them when I heard a very sleepy Jake stumble into the kitchen.

"Jeeze Bells, it smells wonderful in--" His words were cut off when his gaze met my body. He kept on looking me up and down. " God do you have any idea what seeing you like that is doing to me?"

"Well I have an idea, but I imagine our folks will be here soon so you'd better keep those thoughts to yourself for right now." I took a corner of his shirt and tied a knot around it so that you could at the very least see my shorts. I didn't want my dad to get thoughts about what we did while they were out fishing. "Why don't you go hop in the shower. I probably used most of the hot water, so a nice cool shower should help clear your head."

By the time the water in the bathroom shut off from Jacob's shower, supper was completed, so I took the food out of the oven and put the peas into a serving bowl. I was about to place a cover over them to keep them warm until our dads got back but right at that moment they came back through the door.

"Oh, good you guys are back. I just finished supper." I grabbed the bucket from the guys and started wrapping up the fish in parchment paper to be frozen. Jacob came out of the bathroom and I had never been so disappointed that the men were here. He came out with just a tan pair of cargo shorts on and you could see the water dripping from his hair down his perfectly defined chest and still dripping lower. As he started walking over towards me, my breath seemed to catch, I felt light headed and had those butterflies in my stomach.

Once he reached me he leaned over and whispered low enough so only I could hear, "The water didn't help, but the look on your face just now did." I finally managed to catch my breath and all my senses returned to me.

I took my place at the table across from Jacob, and spent all of supper sending death glares at him, while he just sat there with a cocky grin on his face.

**************************************************

The rest of the evening was uneventful. I stayed around and cleaned up from supper while the boys all piled into the living room to watch the game on TV. Typical men. After that Charlie and I headed home. I managed to go straight up to my room and pass out due to how tired I was. I was in a deep slumber until I heard these tiny little bangs coming at me from outside. I got up and looked out the window only to see Jacob outside throwing pebbles at it, and he stopped once he saw me peer out the window. He made a motion for me to sneak down.

I carefully tip toed though the hallway and down the stairs, even missing the one that made a little squeak. I knew if I headed out the front door the noise it would make might be too much so I went through the kitchen to the back door. The little noise that it made must have been enough for Jacob to hear because he was already standing in my backyard before I finished shutting the door.

"You know, I was sleeping peacefully."

"Yeah, but after what you did to me this afternoon, I figured that waking you up was the least form of punishment you deserve."

"I thought I had already atoned for that when you came out of the shower. I thought I was going to send both our fathers into cardiac arrest with what I wanted to do to you. Had they taken fifteen minutes longer, I'm sure they would have been because they would have walked right in on us."

"Yeah, I bet that would have been quite a sight to see. So do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." He came over and grabbed my hand. I expected him to lead me down the path in the forest but instead we wound up going out to the front of the house and walking down the road. He was the first one to break the silence.

"I don't know if you know or not, but today after our parents went back out to fish, Charlie wound up talking to Billy. Said something about how I have too much free time on my hands, so they're setting up for me to work at the station."

"Wh- what?" The thought of Jacob being a cop was just ungraspable. "Are you going to do it?"

"Yes. But it's not what you think. I'm kind of going to be their maintenance guy. I'll be responsible for making sure the station is clean and organized, fix the cars if they need repairs, and they even mentioned doing dispatch. For now I could work whenever, but when school starts, it will only be the weekends. So what do you think?"

"Well I'm a bit relieved that you're not going to be out in the field. I mean I have enough to worry about with you fighting the supernatural, I didn't want to worry about idiots with guns hurting you too."

"Bella, do you have any idea how much I love you?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "But seriously, you worry too much."

We walked some more until we made it to the poor excuse for a playground that the town had. Jacob sat down on one of the swings and I sat down on top of his lap. We talked for what seemed like hours. Of all the things we talked about we mostly talked about his new and upcoming job. He was to start in three days. I felt sad because I knew it would limit the amount of time we got to spend together, which was Charlie's whole motivation behind offering him the job. He told me that I shouldn't be sad about it though, because with the income he'd have, that maybe we could have our own place, that way we wouldn't be getting interrupted.

And there were definitely some times I wouldn't have minded not being interrupted.

*****************************************************************************

OK, so here's the deal. I have a good start on Chapter 12, but am in desperate need of some motivation. So shower me in reviews…. Seriously. I am handing out free coupons for bottled air for every review. No but for real, has anyone ever taken a bottle of soda once the soda was gone and sucked the air out of it. It feels funny.

*insert creepy voice here*

REVIEW!!!!!!!

*end creepy voice*


	12. Big News

After that night we started looking into finding our own place. Jacob had found a couple of inexpensive one bedrooms in La Push, but we really fell for it when I found this nice little two bedroom right near the border, and because it was on the Forks side, the rent happened to be only twenty dollars more than what we would have paid in La Push. Jacob kept on asking me why we would need a two bedroom and I kept telling him that it would be nice to have a guest room for any of the boys, especially after a long night of patrolling. He seemed to buy this.

A month had passed since that night in the park. I went to working full time at Newton's, because Mike would be leaving soon to go off to college, and Jacob was working full time with my dad, so we were able to get the apartment that I had found. Today was the first day we were able to move stuff in.

Jacob and Sam were busy carrying in most of the furniture that we either had or was donated to us, while Quil and Embry were bringing in boxes. Emily was out in the kitchen setting everything up, making everything perfect like I knew only she could. Even little Claire was here, jumping into the boxes that's only contents were the little packing peanuts, and even though I'm not sure how that was helping it was the cutest thing to watch.

Jacob and Sam were still working on the furniture, when Quil and Embry decided to take a break. Quil went over to play with little Claire, while Embry made his way into the kitchen where Emily and I currently were.

"Hey Bella, would you mind setting out the condiments while I finish up these sandwiches for the guys."

"Sure Emily," I replied while taking out a jar of mayonnaise and mustard. I opened the jar of mayo, but the mustard was giving me problems. "Hey Embry," I hadn't talked to Embry since our run in at Newton's. "Would you mind opening this for me?"

I tossed the Poupon at him and he undid the lid with ease. The rest happened really quick.

I don't know if it was the smell coming from the mustard or the look that Embry was giving me, which mirrored the one he had given me in Newton's, but all of a sudden I found my self gagging. And I tried moving away from him but it didn't help, because now not only was the mustard ruined but so were Embry's pants. I heard Embry's "Ugh" and Emily's "Bella are you alright?" but by that point I couldn't tell which direction the noises were coming from because everything was fading black.

When I resurfaced to the real world, I kept my eyes closed because I wanted to hear the talking around me.

"Why do you think she passed out?" This came from one of the guys.

"Probably stress or dehydration. I'm going to go get a cup of water for her when she wakes up." This one I could tell came from Emily, and I heard her faint little footsteps leaving the room. I couldn't take anymore, it was almost as if I could feel the anxiety rolling off those in the room.

I was able to sneak a peek around the room without alerting anyone, we were in the bedroom. I tried to sit up, but then Jake must have noticed because he was by my side whispering that I should relax. I told him that the only way that would happens was if he was in bed with me. Everyone took that as their cue to leave. Soon Jacob was cuddled into the bed next to me, his head resting below my chest. He looked up at me.

"Bella, are you hungry?"

"No Jacob, why?"

"Nothing, it's just that there are some weird noises coming from your…." His voice trailed off. He seemed to realize what I had only hoped was true. His eyes filled with all the love in the world, knowing, like Emily had told me, that there would never be anyone else. His life was here with his FAMILY. Tears streamed down his face and the silliest grin was on his lips. He looked into my eyes questioningly. "Is it possible?" He just about whispered.

"I'm not sure yet, but I think all the signs are there. I was going to set up an appointment on Monday with the doctor."

"Bells, Bella, I have to tell the others. I'm going to be a daddy!"

"Just be careful who you tell. I want to tell Charlie in a way that will keep him from breaking out his shot gun."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." He was instantly ravishing me with kisses, then bursting out the door. In the distance I could hear a howl.

Today couldn't have gone better. I knew now that my future was secure with Jacob, that there was nothing more holding us back. I had my own house, my own job, my own car. Everything was perfect. Still it seemed there was something missing. My family wasn't complete, even with my little bun in the oven. So while Jacob was on his own little father run, I decided to flip open my cell and find a way to fill that gap that was missing.

The phone didn't even have a chance to ring on my end when I was greeted with a, "Hello?"

"Hi Alice."

"Oh Bella, I should have known it was you when I didn't see who was calling. How is everything?"

"Fine. Great. Wonderful. I don't know." I finally answered.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Alice, everything is perfect in my life right now, I just miss you."

"Well it's still light out which means stores are still open. Can I convince you to come out shopping with me?"

I sighed loudly into the phone. "If I must. If you haven't been able to see me, then there's a lot you we have to catch up on. Do you remember the day you came and got me at the treaty line?"

"Yes…" she said cautiously.

"Well right before you get there, there is a white house that has been fixed into 2 apartments on the right hand side, I'll wait for you outside, okay?"

"Sounds good to me, I'm on my way."

I sighed again as I hung up my phone. Tell a girl you're depressed and she insists on making you miserable. Though, I guess I'm not really depressed, and doing anything involving Alice would fix things. I quickly wrote out a note for Jacob when I got into the kitchen, telling him that I would be back soon-ish, as I was planning on shopping with Alice, and then proceeded outside to wait for her. I had barely been sitting on the stoop for a minute when Alice showed up in her tiny yellow sports car. I hopped in, and we began our shopping adventure.

************************

Even though I would barely pick shopping over getting teeth pulled, this trip was actually kind of fun. We got to talk about many things, including her telling me that Edward had made plans to go off to Dartmouth to have some time to think. I was just glad that he was doing something productive. We were on the ride home, when Alice turned to me.

"You know, now that I think about it, it's been normal that I can't see you, especially since you've moved in with Jacob, but on little outings like this I should be able to see you. However, I haven't. Do you have any idea why?"

I'll tell you, but I'd feel better if we were pulled over." The second I said that she was pulling over onto the side of the road. I gulped. "I think the reason you can't see me is that I'm pregnant."

She was lost for words. Next thing I knew, she was pulling out her cell phone and texting someone. She wouldn't tell me what was going on but she speedily got out of the car and around to open my door. I climbed out nervously. He cold arms embraced me into a hug. "Oh Bella, I wish you had told me earlier. I texted Rosalie. I know you and her haven't seen eye to eye in the past, but she is on her way now. I knew once the second you told me that you and her were bound to become close. I just sped things up. I hope you don't mind."

I was at a loss of words, too, but as it turned out I didn't have time to be, because the second her arms released mine, a second set of icy cold arms wrapped around me. This was Rosalie.

"Bella, I am so happy for you. I don't know how Jacob will feel about this but I want to help you with everything. A baby. Oh my. I'm so excited."

"This is nice you guys, really, but we should get going. Jacob's going to be nervous enough waiting for my return." I was in shock that Rosalie was actually treating me with respect for a change. Then it dawned on me that all she ever wanted out of life was to be a perfect wife and mother, and that had been stolen from her. I sighed as a reentered the car.

We made the drive back home, Alice drove a little slower than usual, make the car creep down to a mere 80 mph. When we got there Alice and Rosalie got out of the car as well to help me with my bags, and of course, I had over a dozen, due to Alice's eccentric attitude towards shopping.

Alice reached into the car's trunk to grab some of the bags when all of a sudden her face went funny. I knew she was having one of her famous visions, which I thought was weird because she said she wasn't able to have visions about me anymore.

"What's up Alice?" I said as I walked up to her.

Her face seemed to have an agonized look to it. I started to get concerned. Rosalie was at Alice's side in an instant. "Alice, what did you see?"

She looked at Rosalie, then looked at me. If her voice could have been cracked it would have been. "The Volturi…"

***********************

Okay I know I promised you guys a sooner update if you reviewed more, and you all did your part I just didn't do mine. I'm sorry. I feel really bad, but you have to understand. I just got a new full time job, on top of the part time job that I already had, and then to make matters worse, my grandfather passed away. I'm so sorry I neglected you all though. I am trying to find balance to keep this story going. I think there will be 3 or 4 more chapters to this one, but I also have another story underway (yes another reason I have delayed posting this) and I'm really excited about it. It's a Bella/Paul pairing and I am going to put up the first chapter now, the story is called Unhinged, and everyone should run over and check it out. BTW… Unhinged is one where Bella is extremely OOC. Sorry guys but it had to be done. It's going to be hottttttttt.


End file.
